forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Forge of Empires Wiki:Discord Server Guidelines
Forge of Empires Wiki has a Discord server which can be used by editors for collaboration, socializing and discussing the wiki and the game. It can also be used by non-editors who are fans of the game to discuss the latest events, world news, or simply for recreation and entertainment. The server is currently owned by Pafton and was founded on 9 March 2017 as a private chat room for the Admin Team of this wiki. It was later opened for the general public on 15 May 2018. Joining # Register your account on Discord. You can afterwards download a client for the device you are on. # Use this invite link to join the server, or you can alternatively click the "Connect" button on the Discord integrator found on the sidebar, then click "Accept Invite". Rules The following rules may also be found on the Discord server when you first join it. 1. No spam - This includes but is not limited to loud/obnoxious noises in voice, @mention spam, character spam, image spam, and message spam. 2. No inappropriate content - This includes gory, sexual or scary content and content which might include Screamer links, porn, nudity, death. Profile pictures and nicknames have to follow this rule too. 3. No harassment - Including sexual harassment or encouraging of harassment. 4. Swearing is allowed so long as it isn't directed at another member. 5. Moderators and Admins reserve the right to delete and edit posts. 6. Mass mentioning (everyone and/or here) is strictly forbidden. The concerned messages will be immediately deleted and the poster might be expelled from the server. Voice Rules 1. No annoying, loud or high pitch noises. 2. Reduce the amount of background noise, if possible. 3. Moderators reserve the right to disconnect you from a voice channel if your sound quality is poor. 4. Moderators reserve the right to disconnect, mute, deafen, or move members to and from voice channels. Consequences of Rule Breakage # The server uses bots for moderation (specifically, MEE6) which send a message to the concerned person if several emojis, repeated letters or multiple capitals are used. A report is filed which can be then viewed by the Moderators for action. # More serious offenses can involve message deletion, a warning or direct expulsion from the server. # Each and every case will be subjected to the decision of the Moderators which will be final and binding. Channels The following channels may be found on the Forge of Empires Wiki Discord server which are accessible to the general public. Moderation The following are the moderators of the server. Please contact them if you have any issues. Aside from the moderators and server owner, all members of the Wiki Admin Team are ex officio moderators of the server. If you see anyone breaking the rules, please report them to the moderators, server owner or Wiki Admin Team either via DM (Direct Message) or by pinging them in the concerned channel so that we can investigate and take the necessary action. Server Owners List